


please don't go.

by matchesdownintotheglitter



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: F/M, FILLING THIS TAG MYSELF, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post Film, laureline saving valerian for probably the 1000th time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchesdownintotheglitter/pseuds/matchesdownintotheglitter
Summary: A blip in the mission plan isn't just a little blip anymore.





	please don't go.

“You can’t just do that!” 

Laureline didn’t get angry with him, if anything she got frustrated and irritated with his cocky attitude and terrible attempts at flirting. He was a major for a reason and he was good at his job so she trusted him to be successful at it but prepared for a few bumps along the way. Until things like this happened, where he went ahead and did something stupid and wound up in the small hospital bay of their ship. 

And of course he claimed he was fine, but the deep cut across his cheek and the bruising along his arms the still bleeding gash in his right pectoral, said otherwise. It’d been explosives, people were always so concerned with blowing everything up nowadays. It had been used as a distraction, Valerian had been too close to the blast, cut by shrapnel, dragged across the ground of the rocky planet, and then shot at. All while she’d been far behind him, almost too shocked by the blast to move. But she had seen him go down, body hit the ground hard in slow motion and she was calling his name but she couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in her ears. He’d rolled over quickly enough to dodge the bullet that came from the creature emerging from the wreckage.

They hadn’t worn anything protective, it was supposed to be a simple get in and get out mission. So of course it had gone wrong. She wasn’t without a few scrapes and bruises herself, but she hadn’t had time to be in the thick of things. She had nearly set her gun from stun to kill when she reached the alien that had fired the shot. But he was in custody now and Valerian was safe and she had saved his ass once again. 

The moment the creature had hit the ground, so had she, but right next to her stupid, reckless partner. Her hands were on his face, his shoulders, inspecting him. He was bleeding and nothing else mattered, the mission be dammed, the other agents with them were taking care of the rest. He’d looked up at her with his big (stupid) blue eyes and clutched at her, as if he was aware of his mortality. 

Nothing had been bad enough to need stitching but she was still taking care of the cut on his chest and taping a gauze pad across it. She was angry with him, she had never outright showed him this side of her, how scared she was, and it only angered her further. She’d always seemed concerned with his well being on a mission but never this scared of losing him. That ring on her finger had changed so much between them. 

Laureline was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand cupping the side of her face. She was crying, how long had she been crying? When his eyes met hers, she was far too gone to hold on to any mask of strength. “You can’t leave me, I need you!” 

She was sobbing now, tucking her head against the side of his neck and she felt so selfish for being upset when he was the one hurt. But he was ignoring whatever pain he might be in to whisper soft, comforting words into her hair. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close and she was clutching at the bare skin of his back as if she was the only thing that was keeping him tethered to the damn ship. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m so sorry, I was fucking stupid.” And as much as she had wanted him to admit the entire damn time she’d known him, she couldn’t bring herself to tease him about it. All she could do was cry against him as he continued to hold her and apologize. 

His reached for her face again, tilting her chin up so she could meet his eyes. Those same blue eyes that she knew were always full of some kind of sadness no matter how cocky the words coming out of his mouth were. “I love you, Laureline, I’m not going anywhere.” 

And she was right back to sobbing, relieved and frustrated, but ultimately happy he was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Breezeblocks by alt-j.


End file.
